The Chronicles Of Albus Potter: Year 1
by Triforce78
Summary: What would the story be like with Albus at Hogwarts? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express was busy with the students, both old and new, packing away their bags and finding cabins to sit in. A young Albus Severus Potter was among these students, but he just followed his older brother, James, a third year, to his car. The roaring whistle of the train was heard and the train started to move, catching Albus off guard. Hegwig, his father's owl, fell on top of him and started screeching about.

At the moment, only he and his brother were in the car, so they just broke out laughing. After storing the owl cage back up in the overhead compartment, Albus sat down, finally realizing that he was on the way to Hogwarts. _Hogwarts!_ He thought. _The largest wizardry school in all of Europe!_ His thoughts were interrupted by James, who was talking loudly through the door of the cabin.

"Sod off, you bloody kid! He's just a first year, for Dumbledore's sake! Leave him alone!" James abruptly shut and latched the door, leaving the two of them alone in silence. The landscape of Great Britain rolled by, dotted here and there by a remote village, and occasionally a train station. Of course, this train could never stop at any other station.

After a few moments of silence, Albus finally asked, "James, what was that yelling about a while back? You mentioned me in it…" James started, dropping his _Daily Prophet_ to the floor.

Picking it up, he spoke, "Oh, that. Well, some 5th years were trying to get to our cabin to pick on you, because they think that you're going to bring trouble to all of us since you're the '2nd Potter Son' or whatever." He gazed out the window, "I didn't start any trouble at all my first year. Nobody tried to blow up the school like what happened when dad was there." James laughed at the end of it, as if it was some kind of joke.

Albus didn't even crack a smile. He stared intently at James and said, "Well, what kind of trouble could I bring since I'm the 2nd Potter son? Voldemort can't possibly come back." He started to drum his fingers against his thighs. _Of course, now I'm nervous_. He thought to himself.

James stopped laughing, as the name Voldemort still brought shivers to the people of 2026. Voldemort had been destroyed by Harry Potter in 2007, and in the 19 years since, there hasn't been any uprising of Death Eaters or anything of the sorts. Everybody knew that some people were still loyal to Dark Magic, but they couldn't change that fact.

Gazing out of the window again, James just stated, "Oh, not Voldemort, but something much worse. Something that is supposed to be legend." As if on cue, the rain started outside, even though it was sunny just a moment ago.

Leaning in so far he was surprised he was still on the seat, Albus asked quietly, "What?" His fingers were frantically tapping his thighs now. He always did it when he was anxious.

James, now completely grim-looking, simply said, "Voldemort isn't coming back… But Grindelwald is."


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing that statement, Albus simple fell back against the seat. He sat in silence as the train ride progressed, the hum of the train wheels chugging along getting into his mind. The whistle scared the Hinkypunks out of him, and he clutched his heart for support.

James was already at the door, peering out along with everybody else. The train was slowing down increasingly, and Albus could see Hogwarts in the distance. _I wonder why the heck we're stopping…._ He thought, getting up to stand beside his brother. Looking down and up the corridor, all he saw were heads. Everybody seemed to be curious, which they had a right to be.

The train stopped, the lights went out, and everybody retreated to their cabins. That is, except for James' girlfriend, Hillary Vexen, who was as much of a braniac as he was. She had flowing black hair, a flawless face, and black-rimmed glasses that made her look sort of like a naughty librarian. Hillary was also on Gryffindor, and Albus had a feeling that they shared some good times together.

Hillary walked in, shut, latched, and barricaded the door. She plopped herself next to James, who immediately put his arm around her, which made Albus gag. James kicked him in the leg, but Albus wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt him. Hillary, however, laughed.

"Oh Albus," She stated matter-of-factly, "You'll have a love someday, and then you'll see the joy in this." She started to play with James' shaggy hair, and he just smiled.

James looked at him with a hard glare, "Yeah, so why don't you run off to find some other first-years?" With a questioning look from Albus, James added, "I'll grab your stuff when we get off of the train. Now buzz off!"

He shoved Albus out of the door, and he had a feeling that those two would have a lot of fun in there. Albus looked down the empty corridor, dark with the lights out. He was walking towards the front of the train, when he heard a creak behind him. Albus turned around just in time to see a shadowy figure move into one of the cabins. He heard a girl in there scream, and he bolted for it.

Albus ran into the figure just as it was leaving the cabin. The figure slowly turned around, and he braced himself for the suck of a Dementor. Instead, he heard a female voice say, "Can I help you?"

Albus looked up and realized that the figure was just a 7th year picking on some first-year girls. Not wanting to start any trouble, he glanced around the towering girl and noticed a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes who smiled at him. He smiled back, and was shoved out of the room before he could wave.

The lights flickered back on and the train whirred to life as he came back into his brother's cabin. He walked in to see a make-out scene, and he immediately left. Turning back towards the front of the train, he wondered if the girls would let him sit in there with them. After all, one smiled at him.

He approached the door with caution, and opened it very slowly. The girls all stopped their conversations, all five of them, and they stared at him. Albus, being shy around girls, asked, "Do you mind if I sit in here with you girls? I'm new to Hogwarts, too, and my brother is over there making out." He pointed back out into the corridor.

All of the girls giggled and one of them, an Asian with a black bob-cut, introduced herself to him, "Of course you can sit here." She extended her hand, "My name is Mai Ghung. My foster parents adopted me, not knowing that I had magical abilities." All of the girls giggled again, so Mai interjected, "Shut up!"

Albus shook her hand and introduced himself, "I'm Albus Potter, the younger son of the great Harry Potter." That stopped all of the girls from giggling. They all stared at him with disbelief.

The girl that smiled at him, which he now knew was Savannah Winship, simply stated, "No way…" She stared intently at him, and he knew that he was blushing.

She smiled again at him, and he smiled back. The girls started their conversations back up, and he joined them, noticing that Savannah kept looking at him while he wasn't. He didn't know what to think about that, so he just smiled to himself.

The train pulled into the station just as a conversation about Werewolves ended, and the screeching whistle sounded again. Everyone got up and he made his way back to his cabin to retrieve his stuff. Hillary left the cabin blushing and looking frazzled. Albus knew that couldn't be a good sign.

He walked into the cabin to see James, his hair sticking up everywhere, trying to grab Hegwig from the top. He noticed Albus and said with irritation, "Hey, stop staring at me and help me get your bloody bird down!"

Albus laughed and they gathered all of their belongings. They joined the river of students exiting the only door on the train. Looking out onto the platform, Albus's messy hair, just like Harry's, blew up off of his forehead. He breathed in the fresh air, and he took his first step into the Wizarding World.


End file.
